Happy birthday
by Trinity.31
Summary: Un anniversaire... Ship S/J, comme toujours...


_**Happy Birthday**_

_Titre : Happy Birthday !_

_Saison : Après la neuf, Jack est à Washington, Sam est lieutenant colonel. Romance S/J D/V._

_Résumé : Lors d'un anniversaire..._

_Bonne Lecture._

_Un magnifique soleil reflétait sur la ville de Colorado Springs, en ce jour de printemps. Les enfants et leurs parents se baladaient dans les rues, dans les parcs, profitant de ce jour de repos pour se retrouver en famille._

_L'ombre de la montagne de Cheyenne Moutain s'étendait sur certains quartiers de la ville, démontrant l'immense secret qu'elle regorgeait en étant une base militaire secrète. Les habitants avaient maintenant l'habitude de la présence des militaires, et d'ailleurs, cela leur permettait de se sentir en sécurité._

_Le journée se terminait doucement, avec une chaleur exceptionnelle, dans sa chambre, le lieutenant colonel Samantha Carter finissait de s'habiller, aujourd'hui c'était son anniversaire et elle détestait ce jour, car il lui rappelait qu'une année était passée et qu'elle n'avait toujours pas d'enfants, rêve qui commençait à disparaître un peu plus chaque jour. Elle soupira doucement, vérifia sa tenue, cette robe à bretelles était parfaite pour un dîner en tête à tête, ses cheveux relevés sur sa nuque avaient l'air de tenir et son maquillage était discret._

_- Sam ? Tu as fini ? On va être en retard ! s'exclama une voix masculine._

_- J'arrive répondit-elle, en enfilant ses chaussures à talons._

_Elle sortit de sa chambre et se dirigea vers son salon, où on l'attendait impatiemment._

_- Sam ? Dépêche toi !_

_Elle s'approcha doucement de l'interlocuteur, qui était de dos devant la porte fenêtre, et posa sa main sur son épaule en ajoutant :_

_- On va juste au restaurant Jack, on va pas être en retard._

_- On a réservé à une heure précise, il faut la respecter répondit le fameux Jack en se retournant, mais il se stoppa avant la fin de sa phrase en voyant la tenue de Sam._

_Il déglutit, la fit tourner sur elle même en prenant sa main._

_- Tu es… Magnifique…_

_- Merci._

_Il lui déposa une tendre bise sur la joue, et lui tendit une rose rouge, qu'il accrocha à la bretelle de sa robe._

_- On y va mademoiselle ? demanda-t-il en lui tendant le bras._

_- Je vous suis mon général._

_Jack lui lança un regard de reproche, il n'aimait pas qu'elle l'appelle ainsi, ça lui rappelait les neufs années qu'ils avaient passés ensemble, en tant que militaires, lui son supérieur, elle sa subordonnée. Mais depuis qu'il était parti pour Washington, il n'y avait plus de règlement militaire contre eux, et ils formaient un couple harmonieux depuis maintenant sept mois._

_Une fois la maison fermée, ils montèrent dans la voiture de Sam, pour aller au restaurant en ville. Assis en tête à tête dans un coin de la pièce, ils sirotaient leurs apéritifs en discutant._

_- Cassandra t'a appelé ? demanda Jack._

_- Oui, ce matin, elle m'a dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas venir à Colorado Springs à cause de ses examens, elle viendra prochainement. Ce n'est pas grave._

_- Dommage, je voulais la voir, ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu._

_Sam lui sourit, et baissa la tête vers son verre._

_- Ça ne va pas ? interrogea Jack._

_- Si… Seulement je n'aime pas trop ce jour._

_- Pourtant c'est ton anniversaire, et tu m'as bien dit que les fêtes en famille et avec les amis ce n'était pas ton truc._

_- Ce que je n'aime pas dans les fêtes, c'est que l'on me rabâche « Joyeux Anniversaire Sam ! Tu es rayonnante avec un an de plus ! » s'exclama Sam avec une mimique joyeuse. Ça me déprime encore plus._

_- Pourquoi ? demanda Jack avec un sourire._

_- Disons que à mon âge, j'aurais pensé avoir une petite famille, avec des enfants, une vie tranquille, et depuis mon arrivée au SGC, tout s'est passé de travers._

_- Tu aurais pu avoir une famille, comme tout les autres militaires de la base._

_- Pas quand on tombe amoureuse de son supérieur hiérarchique et qu'on en devient totalement fanatique !_

_- Oh ! Désolé si j'ai fait ça._

_- Ce n'est pas de ta faute Jack, je t'en veux pas, c'est comme ça, et dans un sens j'aime ma vie, j'ai fait des choses fantastique que je n'aurais certainement pas faites avec des enfants. Donc je ne dirais rien, et je vais profiter de ma soirée avec Jack O'Neill._

_Jack lui sourit et lui prit tendrement la main._

_- Je suis très bien avec toi, et je ne changerais ma vie pour rien. Même si je n'ai pas d'enfants et un gentil mari qui m'attend chaque soir à la maison !_

_- Tu sais, pour le mari et les enfants, c'est pas dur de changer ça._

_Sam le regarda surprise._

_- Est ce que Jack O'Neill veut me demander en mariage ? Je dois rêver là ! Je vais me réveiller._

_- Moqueuse ! Moi qui pensait que ça te ferait plaisir de porter mon nom, et bien tant pis !_

_- Idiot va ! Bien sur que ça me ferais plaisir de porter ton nom, seulement votre demande n'est pas très romantique mon général !_

_- Attend que j'ai la bague._

_Sam sourit en serrant sa main, elle se sentait bien, Jack O'Neill était, définitivement un homme romantique, à sa façon bien sûr elle ne s'attendait pas à une demande en mariage de ce style, c'était une promesse d'avenir, mais elle adorait, elle l'adorait…_

_Quant aux enfants… Elle doutait un peu de ses paroles, mais ça c'était un problème plus important._

_Un serveur vient les interrompre pour prendre leur commande, avant de repartir._

_- Quant aux enfants… commença Jack._

_- Ça arrivera quand ça arrivera répondit Sam._

_- Merci murmura-t-il._

_Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, ils quittèrent le restaurant pour rentrer chez Sam._

_- Je ne me souviens pas d'avoir laissé une lumière d'allumée remarqua Sam, en regardant la fenêtre de son salon._

_- Tu n'as pas fait attention._

_Sam s'approcha du palier pour ouvrir la porte, tandis que Jack la rejoignait. Avant d'ouvrir la porte, Jack l'enlaça tendrement, pour l'embrasser amoureusement._

_- Qu'est ce que… ??_

_- Bon anniversaire Sam._

_- Merci Jack… Pour cette soirée, d'ailleurs, je te trouve bien câlin…_

_- Ne pas te voir pendant trois semaines me rend très câlineux… Et encore, tu n'as rien vu._

_Sam sourit et enlaça ses bras à son cou pour l'embrasser passionnément, et se coller à lui._

_Un bruit sourd retentit dans la maison, comme un objet qu'on fait tomber, les séparant de leur étreinte._

_- Qu'est ce que c'était ? demanda Sam._

_- Je sais pas._

_Sam entra dans la maison, et sans allumer la lumière, se dirigea vers le bruit qui venait de se produire, suivit par Jack, qui referma la porte derrière lui._

_Alors qu'elle entrait dans son salon, la lumière s'alluma, et elle resta bouche bée._

_Son salon était transformé en salle des fêtes, remplit de monde, qui s'exclamèrent d'un « Joyeux Anniversaire » ! Une fois la surprise passé, elle aperçut Daniel, Teal'c, Vala, Mitchell, Cassandra, et son frère ! Son frère de San Diego!_

_- Marc ! s'exclama Sam, quelle surprise !_

_Marc Carter se détacha de la petite foule et vint enlacer sa jeune sœur._

_- Bon Anniversaire Sam…_

_- Que fais-tu là ? Je pensais que vous ne pouviez pas venir._

_- En fait, c'est Daniel Jackson qui nous a contacté pour te faire cette surprise._

_Sam lança un regard vers Daniel, qui lui sourit._

_- Je suis contente que vous soyez là._

_Sam se détacha de l'étreinte de Marc pour saluer sa belle-sœur, Amanda, et son neveux et sa nièce, Mike et Lucie._

_Puis elle se tourna vers ses coéquipiers et amis pour les enlacer tendrement._

_- Merci pour cette surprise._

_- C'est normal Sam, ainsi ça nous permet de nous retrouver tous ensemble répondit Daniel._

_- Et c'est promis, on ne dira pas « Samantha, un an de plus et vous rayonnez» lança Mitchell._

_Sam sourit et lui donna un léger coup sur l'épaule._

_- Même si j'ai tout préparé, c'est Jack qui a eut l'idée remarqua Daniel._

_Sam se tourna vers Jack, qui baissa les yeux._

_- Merci murmura-t-elle, avant de lui déposer une bise, c'est super._

_Elle se souvenait très bien, un soir, quand ils étaient l'un contre l'autre dans leur intimité, qu'elle lui avait confié, qu'elle serait heureuse de pouvoir faire rencontrer sa famille et ses amis. Il l'avait fait, et rien que ça, ça lui remontait le moral. Car après tout, ils étaient tous __**SA**__ famille._

_Cassandra s'approcha d'elle, et l'enlaça tendrement._

_- Bon anniversaire Sam. J'ai bien fais de venir, ça va être super._

_- Merci ma grande._

_- Et si on ouvrait les cadeaux ? proposa Mitchell._

_- Des cadeaux ?_

_- Sam… soupira Daniel, ce n'est pas un anniversaire sans cadeaux !_

_La jeune femme lui sourit et suivit son ami, où une pile de cadeaux l'attendait._

_Une demi-heure plus tard, elle finissait d'ouvrir les cadeaux, avec celui de Vala en dernier._

_- Je l'ai acheté avec l'aide de Cassandra annonça cette dernière._

_Sam ouvrit le paquet, et en sortit une ravissant nuisette noire en soie, très courte, et très décolleté, le rouge aux joues, elle se tourna vers Vala._

_- Merci, elle est… superbe !_

_- Je sens que je vais l'adorer murmura une voix à son oreille._

_Sam se tourna pour apercevoir Jack._

_- Mais qui te dit que c'est pour toi !_

_Elle lui sourit et se tourna vers ses invités._

_- Merci beaucoup d'être là, ça me fait très plaisir._

_Une bière à la main, Jack regardait tout ce petit monde s'amusait, Vala était accrochée au bras de Daniel, qui discutait avec la belle-sœur de Sam, les deux enfants écoutaient attentivement Teal'c, qui racontait une histoire, et Mitchell papotait avec Cassandra._

_- Jack O'Neill, depuis le temps que je cherchais à vous rencontrer, j'espère que vous ne me fuyez pas !_

_Jack se tourna pour voir Marc Carter qui lui parler, un sourire aux lèvres, presque le même que celui de sa sœur._

_- Pas du tout répondit-il, c'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer._

_- De même, ça ne vous dérange pas que l'on sorte dehors pour parler ? Il fait chaud dedans._

_- Allons-y._

_Les deux hommes sortirent sur la terrasse de derrière, sous le regard de Sam, qui revenait de la cuisine._

_- On dirait que Jack va faire connaissance avec son beau-frère remarqua Cassandra._

_- Je m'en fais pas, répondit Sam, par contre je n'ai pas prévenu Jack que Marc avait le même caractère que papa, mais ça ne devrait pas poser de problème !_

_Cassandra sourit._

_- Alors ce dîner, c'était bien ?_

_- Oui, d'ailleurs, Jack m'a demandé en mariage…_

_Cassandra la regarda avec de grands yeux, tandis que Mitchell s'étouffait avec sa bière._

_- Félicitation alors dit-il._

_- Merci, mais disons que ce n'est pas des fiançailles comme les autres, c'est une demande à la Jack O'Neill, pour voir si tout allait bien._

_- Et si c'était une vraie demande, il va peut-être acheter la bague, où il la déjà._

_- On verra._

_- Dis moi, Daniel et Vala sont ensemble ou pas ?_

_- A vrai dire c'est compliqué ! Elle craque sûrement pour lui, elle lui fait comprendre, mais lui, et bien, il est trop coincé pour se lancer !_

_- C'est un peu ça ! ajouta Mitchell avec un sourire._

_- J'espère que ça ne va pas faire comme toi et Jack. Neuf ans c'est trop long !_

_- Hey ! On se moque pas ! lança Sam, bon je ne vois pas Jack et Marc rentrer, ça m'inquiète, je reviens._

_Sam sortit sur la terrasse de derrière et entendit des rires, elle trouva Jack et Marc, en train de rire ensemble._

_- Et bien messieurs, qu'est ce qui vous fait rire ? demanda-t-elle, en s'approchant._

_- Figure toi sœurette, que Jack et moi avons une passion en commun._

_- Ah bon ? Et qu'est ce que c'est ?_

_- Les Simpson répondit Jack avec un sourire._

_- Je me disais aussi._

_- Bien, je vais me chercher une bière dit Jack, avant de rentrer dans la maison._

_- Alors, qu'elle impression as-tu de Jack ? demanda Sam._

_- Il est sympa, mais le principal, c'est qu'il te rend heureuse, c'est tout._

_Elle lui sourit, se tourna un instant vers le ciel._

_- Je suis contente que vous soyez là ce soir, où dormez vous ?_

_- On a réservé une chambre à l'hôtel, on repart demain après-midi._

_- Je vous aurez bien invité à dormir, mais bon, il y a Jack et qu'une chambre d'amis._

_- C'est pas grave, et puis on préfère te laisser avec Jack…_

_Les joues de Sam rougirent sous le sourire de son frère._

_- Il m'a demandé en mariage lança-t-elle, en prenant appui sur la rambarde de bois._

_- Ah bon ? Et qu'as-tu répondu ?_

_- Oui, seulement je pensais que c'était, en quelque sorte, une promesse d'avenir ensemble, et en fait, c'est sérieux je crois._

_- Mais c'est super, si c'est l'homme qu'il te faut._

_- Oui, c'est l'homme qu'il me faut._

_Marc attira sa sœur contre lui, pour l'enlacer, et lui déposer un doux baiser sur le front._

_- J'ai pensé aller voir papa et maman demain matin avec les enfants, tu viendras ?_

_- Bien sur._

_De la musique retentit de la maison._

_- On dirait qu'ils ont prévus de danser remarqua Sam, en se dirigeant vers le salon._

_Cassandra venait de mettre de la musique, et invita Jack à danser, suivit par Vala qui entraîna Daniel par le bras._

_- Vous dansez Samantha Carter ? proposa Marc._

_- Avec plaisir Marc Carter._

_Ils entrèrent dans le salon, rejoignant les couples pour danser. Sam échangea de partenaire avec Cassandra, entraînant Jack. Elle l'enlaça au cou pour se coller à lui, alors qu'il l'enlaçait tendrement._

_- Tu sais murmura-t-elle à son oreille, je serais la plus heureuse de me marier avec toi, cela me permettra de te voir plus souvent que les week-ends._

_- Comme désire le colonel Carter…_

_Elle déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un soupir._

_Allongé dans l'herbe fraîche, Vala soupira en regardant les étoiles briller._

_- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda Daniel, allongé à ses côtés._

_- Rien… C'est un soupir de bien-être._

_- Tant mieux alors, si tu es bien._

_- En fait non, mais tu peux y remédier dit-elle en s'asseyant pour se pencher vers lui._

_- Vala…_

_- Chut… Le coupa-t-elle en posant son doigt sur ses lèvres, qu'elle remplaça aussitôt par les siennes._

_Le baiser fut court, mais la jeune femme passa ses sentiments dedans. Ils s'écartèrent sans se quitter des yeux._

_- Vala.... murmura-t-il, en posant sa main sur sa joue._

_- Alors, ça t'a dégoûté ? demanda-t-elle._

_- Ne crois pas que je le pense._

_- Alors quel est le problème ?_

_Daniel détourna le regard, une lueur triste dans les yeux._

_- C'est Sharee, n'est ce pas ?_

_- Oui souffla-t-il._

_- Daniel, même si tu l'as aimé, et que tu l'aimes toujours, elle n'est plus là, il faut que tu continues à vivre, et d'être heureux, tu le mérites. Est-ce que je te répugnes à ce point ?_

_- Dieu non, loin de là... Justement je ne sais pas ce que je ressens exactement pour toi, de l'amitié forte ou plus ?_

_- Alors ne réfléchis plus Daniel, j'ai souffert autant que toi dans ma vie, et j'ai envie de renoncer à mon passé pour vivre heureuse._

_- Laisse moi un peu de temps pour réfléchir à tous ça, je te promets que je vais y penser répondit Daniel, en caressant sa joue._

_Il se releva sur un coude et lui déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres._

_La soirée se termina aux premières heures du lendemain, quand Daniel, totalement saoul, en ayant bu quatre bières, commença à monter sur la table, chantant une musique de strip-tease, en déboutonnant sa chemise. Il fallut Teal'c et Jack pour le faire descendre._

_- Daniel ! Vous ne tenez pas l'alcool, alors pourquoi vous vous entêtez ?_

_- Mais c'est la fête ! L'anniversaire de Sam !_

_- Bon allez, une bonne nuit de sommeil vous remettra d'aplomb, Vala, occupez vous bien de lui !_

_- Pas de problèmes._

_- Je prendrais la voiture ajouta Teal'c, il serait préférable en voyant l'état de Daniel Jackson._

_- Pas de problème, allez au dodo Danny-boy !_

_Jack et Teal'c installèrent Daniel dans la voiture, puis partir après les salutations._

_- Désolé pour tout à l'heure dit Sam à son frère et à sa belle-sœur, Daniel ne tient pas l'alcool et il en prend quand même ! Ça finit souvent comme ça !_

_- Au moins il y a de l'ambiance remarqua Amanda avec un sourire._

_- On ne va pas tarder aussi ajouta Marc, les enfants préfèrent un bon lit, mais on va vous aider à ranger._

_- Ça ira, rentrez dormir, surtout si vous prenez l'avion demain._

_Marc et Amanda récupèrent Mike et Lucie, qui dormaient paisiblement, avant de retourner à l'hôtel._

_Jack entra dans la cuisine avec une pile d'assiette, et la posa sur l'évier, où Sam nettoyait la vaisselle._

_- C'est les dernières assiettes dit-il, ça ira ?_

_- Oui, je tiendrais. _

_Une fois la vaisselle finit, Sam se changea et se laissa tomber sur le lit en soupirant._

_- Et bien, on a fait la fête ? demanda Jack en entrant dans la chambre, se déshabillant. _

_- Merci Jack, c'était super._

_Il s'installa sur le lit, à ses côtés, et passa une main sur sa gorge, déposa un baiser sur son épaule nue._

_- Mais de rien, c'était simple et super._

_Elle tourna la tête et captura ses lèvres, avant de l'entraîner sous la couette, sous un éclat de rire étouffé._

_Sam se réveilla sous les rayons du soleil, la fenêtre était ouverte et le chant des oiseaux était délicieux. Elle s'étira doucement et regarda l'heure, 10H, elle s'était bien reposée, elle se tourna de l'autre côté et découvrit le lit vide. Elle se releva dans le lit quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et Jack entra, un plateau garni dans les mains._

_- Petit déjeuner au lit ? Proposa-t-il._

_- Avec plaisir._

_Il s'approcha, déposa le plateau sur le lit avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés._

_Sam finissait de s'habiller, quand Jack entra dans la chambre, une serviette noué à sa taille._

_- On sort ? demanda-t-il._

_- Marc s'en va cet après-midi, et avant de partir il veut passer au cimetière avec les enfants, je vais avec eux répondit Sam, tu veux venir ?_

_- Bien sûr._

_- Tu sais, tu n'es pas obligé._

_- Je viens avec toi, Jacob était un homme que je respectais beaucoup._

_- Parce qu'il était mon père ? Où ton supérieur ? demanda Sam avec un sourire._

_- Heu… Les deux !_

_- Et pour Selmac ?_

_Jack retint un frisson._

_- Je m'en doutais, allez, dépêche toi, ils vont nous attendre._

_Une fois prêt, Sam et Jack s'en allèrent en ville, s'arrêtant au fleuriste pour acheter un bouquet, avant de se rendre au cimetière, où Marc, Amanda et les enfants attendaient, devant leur voiture de location._

_Une fois les embrassades faites, ils entrèrent ensembles et marchèrent dans les allées, avant de s'arrêter devant une double tombe._

_« Ici reposent Jacob et Elizabeth Carter, ensemble pour l'éternité »_

Jack vit pour la première fois, le visage de la mère de Sam, c'était son portrait craché, le même sourire, un bonheur régnait dans ses yeux. Il sursauta en sentant une petite main se glisser dans la sienne, il baissa les yeux pour voir une petite tête blonde lui sourire. Oui, Lucie était la fière descendante de la beauté de sa grand-mère et de sa tante.

Après un moment de recueillement d'usage, Jack détacha sa main de Lucie, croisa un instant le regard de Sam avant de s'éloigner dans une autre allée du cimetière.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Marc.

- Jack a perdu son fils, il y a dix ans, il s'est tué accidentellement avec son arme de service murmura Sam, d'une voix grave.

Amanda porta sa main devant sa bouche, effaré.

- Personne ne mérite de perdre un enfant ajouta Marc, c'est un homme drôlement fort.

- C'est un militaire !

Marc échangea un sourire avec sa sœur, il détestait les militaire.

Jack était accroupit devant la tombe de son fils, elle était fleurie de ses propres fleurs, mais aussi de celle de Sara, son ex-femme, la photo du petit garçon commençait à s'abîmer avec le temps, mais la douleur était toujours là.

Il tourna la tête en entendant les graviers craquer sous des pas. Sam était à l'entrée de l'allée, tenant la main de Lucie, cette dernière portait une fleur. Elles avancèrent, il se releva doucement alors qu'elles étaient à quelques mètres de lui.

- Comment il s'appel ? demanda Lucie, de sa petite voix.

- Charlie.

- C'est beau. Il est beau aussi ! 

Jack lui sourit tristement.

Lucie se baissa et posa la fleur à côté des autres.

- J'aurais bien voulu le connaître pour jouer avec moi ! J'suis sur qu'il est plus gentil que Mike.

- Et moi je crois que ton frère est très gentil, tu verras plus tard.

Lucie lui sourit et vint l'enlacer à la taille.

Jack la prit dans ses bras, elle enlaça ses petits bras à son cou, et déposa une bise sur sa joue.

- Merci Sam murmura Jack.

- Pourquoi ?

- D'être là.

- De rien.

Ils ressortirent tout les trois du cimetière pour retrouver Marc et Amanda. Jack déposa Lucie à terre.

- Votre fille est adorable dit-il à Marc.

- Et chipie, je crois qu'elle tient ça de sa tante, à force d'aller chez elle pendant les vacances !

Sam sourit :

- A quelle heure vous décollez ?

- 15h45.

- Et si on se promenait un peu, il y a un grand parc en ville, se serait sympa de profiter de votre visite.

Marc et Amanda se regardèrent, puis approuvèrent. 

Ils se retrouvèrent sur le parking du parc, pour aller marcher. Jack et Amanda discutaient, tout en jouant avec les enfants, Lucie ne quittait plus son nouveau tonton !

Un peu plus loin derrière Marc et Sam les observaient.

- Tu sais, je suis vraiment content que l'on se retrouve comme ça, on devrait se voir plus souvent.

- C'est vrai.

- Peut-être que la prochaine occasion sera ton mariage !

Sam se tourna vers son frère, les sourcils froncés.

- Je suis sûr que c'est pour bientôt, une intuition expliqua-t-il.

- Ton intuition ne s'appellerait pas Daniel Jackson ?

Marc sourit :

- Il m'a raconté votre histoire, dix ans à attendre, c'est un mariage dans deux mois ! Et ne réfléchis pas cette fois-ci, fonce si tu es heureuse !

- Oui papa !

- Ce n'est pas pour te réprimander, mais tu doutes, ça se voit dans tes yeux. Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? 

- Je doutes que Jack veuille à nouveau des enfants répondit Sam, son passé est trop présent dans sa tête, et moi, j'en rêve… Et chaque jour mon horloge biologique sonne l'alerte…

- Regarde le Sam, regarde le jouer avec Mike, faire rire Lucie, leur courir après, et tu doutes ? Moi je ne doutes pas, dit Marc alors que sa sœur les regardait, peut-être même qu'il est en route.

Sam se stoppa net et se tourna vers Marc.

- Quoi ?

- Amanda m'a fait remarqué que tu étais fatiguée, ta petite rondeur aux joues et à la taille, peut-être qu'elle se trompe, mais elle est infirmière, elle sait comment savoir qu'une femme est enceinte. Verdict ?

Sam réfléchit, tout en regardant Jack porter Lucie, la faire voler, sous les éclats de rire de la petite. Elle n'avait pas pensé à ça, elle avait juste pensé à un léger retard de ses règles, ça arrivait, depuis quand elle ne les avaient pas eu ?

Elle se tourna vers son frère, effaré.

- Hey, ce n'est rien, peut-être qu'elle a tort, ça arrive à beaucoup de femmes de croire qu'elles sont enceintes et qu'elles ne le sont pas.

Ils stoppèrent leur conversation en rejoignant Amanda, Jack et les enfants, qui les attendaient.

- Sam, ça va ? Tu es pâle remarqua Amanda.

- Oui, ce n'est rien, se reprit Sam, la balade était excellente.

- Ça m'a ouvert l'appétit ajouta Jack.

- Et si on allait au restaurant ? Il y en a un sympa, et c'est rapide, c'est bien pour finir la journée.

- Pourquoi pas, allons-y répondit Marc.

Le déjeuner fini, Sam et Jack les accompagnèrent à l'aéroport, après de longues embrassades, Lucie ne voulait plus quitter Jack, et des promesses de retrouvailles, pour l'anniversaire de mariage de Marc et Amanda où bien autre chose, comme une bonne nouvelle, avait suggéré Marc. La famille Carter embarqua pour San Diego, laissant Sam dans un état de plénitude absolue.

- Au fait, de quoi voulez parler ton frère, par une bonne nouvelle ? demanda Jack, alors qu'ils sortaient de l'aéroport.

- Il faut qu'on passe à la pharmacie Jack ajouta Sam, sans répondre à sa question.

- Pourquoi ?

- Il faut que j'achète un test de grossesse.

Et sans attendre de réponse, sans voir sa réaction, Sam monta dans la voiture, et ne vit pas le sourire grandir sur les lèvres de Jack.

Fin


End file.
